Naruto's True Dream
by Uzumaki200
Summary: AU High School-like fic. Naruto may not be the coolest, but he dreams big, and his dream? To make it straight to the top. Please R
1. Beautiful Ugly

A/N: Hey it's Uzumaki200 with a new story. I have high hopes for this one so please read & review.

_Beautiful Ugly_

_BRRRIIIINGGG_!!!! At the sound of the lunch bell all the students in Konoha High streamed out of those prison cells that the government had the gall to call classrooms, all with the same destination in mind: The cafeteria. The students used the blissful hour to socialize with their friends, relax and not worry about school, or to study for an upcoming test. However, there was one student who was not involved in any of these activities, a one Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was currently still sitting in his classroom, furiously writing in a notebook with his beat-up early 2000's iPod in his ear. At first glance, you could tell that Naruto was not what many would call well-off. He wore the same dingy orange hoodie to school everyday, his pants had numerous patches in them, and his shoes looked to be on their last leg. And at Konoha High he was known as "the poor, creepy, orange kid," He only had two friends in the entire school, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata.

Shino was very quiet, only speaking when absolutely necessary and, due to a birth defect; always wore sunglasses as his eyes were incredibly sensitive to light. He was often seen crouched over a bush or a patch of flowers to get a look at some bugs as he wanted to be an entomologist. His name was "the creepy, bug guy".

Hinata was simply a very shy girl, who just so happened to only feel comfortable around Naruto and Shino and she had a tendency to stutter around anyone else. This got her the title "the creepy, quiet, stuttering girl". The three of them were known around the school as "The Creepy Three". And normally, they would sit together for lunch in an abandoned classroom so as not to deal with the judgiing eyes and hushed whispers by the general school population. Today, they were meeting in the classroom that we currently find Naruto in. Shino arrived first, waving to Naruto as he sat down quietly, knowing not to disturb him when he is in his "mode". Hinata arrived second smiling and greeting Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto-kun,"

Naruto looked up from his notebook and gave Hinata a smile and a wave before immediately going back to his writing. Hinata turned to Shino and said,

"He's got another one?" Shino nodded and replied,

"And it seems like a good one, he hasn't been this focused in a while,"

Hinata simply smiled and sat back and began to eat her lunch waiting for Naruto to finish writing. With a final flourish and a smile on his face, Naruto closed his book and said, "Finished,". Hinata looked to Naruto and asked,

"So how does this one look Naruto-kun?"

"Well Hinata-chan, it's lookin' pretty good. I'm really excited about this one and I'm even thinking that this one's goin on _it_," At this, Shino's eyebrows rose over his glasses and he said,

"Really? It's that good? I can't wait to see what you're gonna do with it,"

"Yeah, I'm really proud of it. But anyway, how are you guys doin'?"

And the three friends continued to talk and tell each other about their day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_BRRRIIIINGGG_!!! As the bell rang the end of the lunch period, Naruto and Shino got up to go to their next class, leaving Hinata as she had her class there for next period. Naruto grabbed his old, busted-looking backpack and began to make his way to his favorite class, Chemistry. He loved Chemistry because he just so happened to be _her_ lab partner, her being Haruno Sakura who Naruto thought was the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth. In his eyes, she could do no wrong. However, in reality; she was a mean, spiteful person who used her looks to get poor saps like Naruto to do whatever she wanted. Such as do the entire lab experiment by himself.

Naruto walked into the classroom and walked over to the chemistry station that he and Sakura worked at and gave her a beaming smile when she walked in, which she responded with a half-hearted wave.

"Hey Sakura-chan!,"

"Hello…Naruto,"

After setting down her stuff, Sakura sat down and pretended to listen as Naruto talked to her, and immediately perked up once her best friend Ino came into the room. And as soon as Ino sat down across from Sakura, Naruto may as well have vanished with the way she ignored him. When Naruto saw that Sakura was no longer listening (or pretending to listen), he began to search through his backpack for his notebook, flipped it open, and began to write. When the late bell rang, the teacher, Ms. Mitarashi strode up to the front of the class and began to tell them what they were going to be doing for today's lab assignment. When Sakura learned that there was going to be a lab, she turned to Naruto and said,

"Do you think you could take care of that Naruto-_kun_? You know I'm no good at chemistry. And you just get this stuff so well…"

Poor Naruto didn't stand a chance.

"Of course Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed a little too loudly, "I got your back!"

When everyone's eyes turned to them, Sakura blushed and said,

"Grreaat. Thanks…"

Ms. Mitarashi began to pass out the papers,

"If you are quite done Mr. Uzumaki, you will see that I have already given you your paper and I suggest you get to work."

Naruto gulped and nodded his head and began to get to work. Meanwhile, Sakura was talking with Ino about what the student council had planned for Fall Fling, a day where students just kinda kicked back for the whole day and could participate in different activities around the school.

"Well, we were thinking about maybe having a Senior-Faculty basketball game, some of those inflatable things that people can hit each other off, an open mic type thing--" When Naruto heard this he looked up, leaned over and said,

"I'm sorry Ino, but what was that last one?"

"Uh, not like it matters to someone like you but we were thinking about having an open mic. Now please stop talking to me before someone thinks that I actually know you,"

Sullen, Naruto turned back to his lab experiment and began to continue working. When the bell rang and everyone had packed everything up, Naruto turned to Sakura and said,

"Hey Sakura-chan…I was wondering if maybe, sometime, if you wanted to, maybe we could go out to eat sometime?" Sakura froze and began to say something that would put the little loser in his place until she remembered that her chemistry grade was at stake.

"I'm flattered Naruto, but I'm sorry, I just don't think of you 'that way'."

Naruto looked down and nodded,

"I see…okay then…well I was--" Naruto looked up and realized that Sakura had left.

Downtrodden, Naruto walked to his next class, study hall, sat down, put his iPod in his ears, and take out his notebook and begin writing again. He spent the entire class period writing, crossing things out, and erasing them. He seemed to be in his own little world. When the final bell rang, Naruto left his classroom to go towards his locker and pick up the last of his stuff. On his way out of the building towards the buses, Naruto saw Sakura laughing with her friends, and heard her say,

"Then the little freak actually _asked me out_! Can you believe that? I mean really, like I would ever date a little creepy weirdo like him. He's just good to have around so that I don't fail chemistry. If I have to bat my eyelashes and call him Naruto-kun once in a while it's okay. Plus it's hilarious that he thinks he actually has a chance with me."

As Sakura and her friends laughed, Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he began to sprint towards the buses. When he got to the bus, he ran to the back seats, pulled out his notebook, and began to write…

A/N: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please give me your opinion. Deuces.

-Uzumaki200


	2. Stand Out

A/N: Well, I'm back. Here's chapter 2. And I am looking for some sort of beta reader to look over my story before I post. So just hit me up in a review or a PM. And I forgot to say this last chapter but…I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!

_Stand Out_

"YAHOOOO!!!! That was freakin awesome Shino!" The sunglasses wearing boy turned to Naruto and smiled, "Indeed, that was also some of your best work Naruto," Naruto blushed and put his hand behind his head, "It WAS wasn't it," He turned to Hinata and said, "So what did you think of it Hina-chan?" The shy girl smiled,

"I loved it Naruto-kun, and I can't believe that _it_ is finally ready," Naruto wheeled around and shouted,

"I know right? It's like a huge weight has been lifted…and a new one three times its size has replaced it! What if they don't like it? My plans will be ruined, I'll have to live in a box on the street, the rats will be my only friends, I'll have to get food out of a garbage can…"

As Naruto continued on his rant, the other two began talking as they left the building and headed to the post office. Hinata sighed and said to Shino, "He worries about this entirely too much, he's amazing and I have no idea what he's freaking out about."

Shino nodded, "I concur, he is quite good, and we will have sent off enough copies that at least one of _them_ will like it, and he will have absolutely nothing to worry about." Hinata nodded and turned to Naruto who was still continuing his rant

"…and another thing! I'll have to buy some sort of animal! Something raggedy that no one wants. And he'll be mean, and vicious and—Hey are you guys listening?"

Both Hinata and Shino shook their heads and Naruto hung his head, mumbling something about "the worst friends in the world…" Hinata merely shook her head and laughed,

"Naruto-kun stop worrying. You're great and soon you won't have to worry about it anymore," Shino nodded his affirmation and Naruto smiled,

"You're right guys! And if this works, you know I'm taking you both with me right? For that is the wonderful and glorious PLAN!!!" Naruto stood posing with his finger pointing at the sky, "Guys you didn't yell 'PLAN!'…Do I need to go over the plan again? This is the plan--" Hinata and Shino hurriedly placed their hands over his mouth and Shino shook his head,"Enough Naruto, we have the 'plan' memorized, you've told us enough times," Naruto smiled, "That's 'cause it's awesome! Anyway guys we're here!"

Surely enough the three friends stood in front of the post office and walked in heading towards the desk, Naruto gave his beaming smile to the woman at the desk and said brightly, "Hi! We would like to ship these packages please. Can I have…1,2,6,23…26 stamps please!" The woman gave him a bored look and pulled out a roll of stamps, "That'll be $6.13," Naruto gave the woman his money and took the stamps and gave the woman his infamous smile and said, "Thank you!" the woman replied, "Whatever…" Naruto and his friends then walked over to where the outgoing mailbox was and began to place the stamps on the packages. As the last stamp was in place, Naruto began to put the packages in the mailbox, but he turned to his friends and said,

"You guys I really want to thank you for all the help you've been. Really, I couldn't have done any of this without you two, I really love you guys you know that?" Hinata gave an exasaperated sigh and said,

"Yes, you've told us that a million times too," Naruto grinned and you could see the tears beginning to well up in Hinata's eyes, and Shino was…well Shino. As Naruto placed the packages in the mailbox he whispered,

"Destiny, here we come,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later, Naruto was in Chemistry class sitting at his station with his new lab partner (after Naruto had told Ms. Mitarashi he didn't feel as if he was able to do his best work with Sakura as his lab partner, she had given him a new partner and Sakura's Chemistry grade took a dramatic nosedive). Naruto was currently doing what he usually does, writing in his notebook, when the bell rang dismissing them from class. As he began packing up, he saw a familiar pink head of hair headed toward him and began to start power-walking out of the classroom. Unfortunately, our hero was unable to escape as Sakura grabbed his arm and said, in that false sugary sweet voice of hers,

"Naruto-kun can I talk to you?" Naruto shook off her arm and gave her a glare.

"What the hell do you want Haruno?" Sakura was slightly taken aback by this but recovered and said

"I am having so much trouble with my new chemistry lab partner and my grade hasn't been to going too well, do you think you can help me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto replied, "Bite me, bitch," and proceeded to walk away until he felt a vice grip on his arm and turned around and looked a Sakura. Gone was the fake sweet voice and batting eyelashes, replaced with fury and annoyance.

"Look you little shit. _You_ don't ignore _me_, _You_ don't tell _me_ what to do. Now do what I tell you to do or so help me--"

"You'll do what Haruno?" Naruto spat, "You'll make my social life miserable? Guess what? I don't give a damn. 'Cause this is just four years that mean almost nothing in the long run. You're just one of those people who lives their entire life in high school, and at the end of it all, if you're not pregnant with some jackass of a jock's baby, you'll only get hired for any kind of job because of your looks. You prissy, stuck-up, _BITCH_!!!" With this, Naruto stomped off leaving a shocked and open-mouthed Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, it was finally Fall Fling and everyone had heard about the loser Naruto's tirade against Haruno Sakura, the queen bee of Konoha High. Some students congratulated Naruto for giving her what she deserved, and others thought he was some sort of heartless creep. But Naruto didn't care as long as Hinata and Shino were still his friends. Both agreed that Sakura needed to get taken down a couple hundred notches and Naruto did just that. So overall, Naruto was pretty pleased with himself. Currently, the three friends were sitting in the auditorium checking out the open mic which consisted mainly of idiotic jocks getting up and messing around on the microphone to try and impress some girls. Naruto groaned at this display of idiocy,

"This is completely idiotic. And these fools consider US the losers?" Shino nodded, "I agree this is just downright shameful," Watching as the starting quarterback, Hachi Kira, was trying, keyword _trying_ to rap, and making a complete ass of himself in the process. Naruto looked at the stage and said,

"I'm done listening to this crap," Hinata nodded and said, "I agree, let's go,"

"That's not what I meant Hina-chan, I'm stopping this idiocy," Shino and Hinata just gaped at Naruto. Shino spoke first,

"But Naruto, I thought you were going to keep it a secret?"

"It doesn't matter Shino, I'm done hiding," Shino just shook his head and sighed.

"Ok then Naruto, good luck," Hinata nodded her support as well.

"Yes, good luck Naruto-kun," With that they looked back up at the stage.

The emcee, who turned out to be Ino, said, "Thank you Kira, that was…interesting. So do we have any more volunteers?" She looked into the crowd when she saw a raised hand and heard a voice say, "Me" "Excellent sir! Then if you would just come up onto the stage, we'll get started. Now sir, I'm sorry I can't see you because of the lights. What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Ino almost dropped the mic, and a gasp rang out through the crowd, everyone thinking the same thing, 'What in the world is the freaky, poor kid gonna do?'. Ino recovered first, and though she lost some of her former excitement, kept it professional. "I see…now what exactly will you be doing for us today?" She tilted the microphone towards him,

"I'll be singing a song that I wrote myself Yamanaka-san,"

"Oookaayy…If I may ask, what is the name of the song?"

"Beautiful Ugly,"

"Interesting name, but we'll see. Ladies and Gentlemen, Uzumaki Naruto!"

As Naruto took the mic there was scattered applause, most of the crowd thinking, 'This is gonna be some sort of screamo, crazy song about how he's going to kill us all,' Naruto took a deep breath and spoke into the mic,

"This is a song I wrote when a woman broke my heart," And Naruto began to sing, and instead of the grating unpleasant sound they were expecting, what came out was a soulful baritone borderline tenor voice, that had the crowd hooked from the first note.

Sittin here on this porch, on this winter's night 

And we just got into, another bad fight  

(You said you don't need me anymore)

So what am I supposed to, hearin' somethin' like this? 

I'll do what any man would, pack my things and split 

But before I go tell me one thing  

How could someone, so beautiful 

Be so ugly, so deceitful? 

Why would someone, who looks as good as you 

Use your pretty face as an evil tool 

And think that's cool?  

Ask any man with eyes, and he'll tell you the same 

Your beauty's uncompromised, but your attitude ain't  

(You're like candy with poison inside,  tastes so sweet, but you're cyanide)  

So what am I supposed to do, I just lost the love of my life 

I guess I'll take back this ring, before it's up on eBay tonight 

But before I go tell me one thing   

How could someone, so beautiful  

Be so ugly, so deceitful? 

Why would someone, who looks as good as you 

Use your pretty face as an evil tool 

And think that's cool?  

Lovers get mad, say hurtful things sometimes 

But they usually take it back, (with that make up love that night) 

But you ain't tryin to make up nothin', with that look in your eyes  

How could someone, so beautiful  

Be so ugly, so deceitful? 

Why would someone, who looks as good as you 

Use your pretty face as an evil tool 

And think that's cool?

How could someone, so beautiful  

Be so ugly, so deceitful? 

Why would someone, who looks as good as you 

Use your pretty face as an evil tool 

And think that's cool?

When Naruto finished his song, and put up the mic, the crowd erupted into applause and Naruto just smiled and walked off the stage heading to rejoin his friends. When he got there, he saw the beaming smile on Hinata's face, and the approving, nod of the head from Shino. He turned to his friends and said, "You guys ready to go?" They nodded their heads and got up heading out when a man sitting in the back row called out to Naruto,

"Hey kid! Can I talk to you for a second?"

Looking around and noticing the man wasn't talking to any other of the students around, walked over to the man and nearly had a heart attack when he saw who the man was.

"Y-you! You're-!,"

The man stepped out of the shadows held out his hand and smiled,

"Usher Raymond. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto, I'm here to talk to you about joining Arista Records,"

Naruto fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So you finally found out what Naruto has been writing and what he and his friends have been talking about! And what will happen to Naruto now? Hope you liked it. R&R. Song is **Beautiful Ugly** by Wayne Brady. I suggest you listen to it. It's really good. Deuces.

-Uzumaki200


End file.
